joosyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashley Rayner
Early/Personal life Born on the 8th of January 2001, Ashley is a strong willed, determined and ambitious female character. Unlike her older brother Hayden, Ashley strives towards excellence and focuses hard on her studies and life goals - she will not be satisfied with her work until it is suits her personal definition of perfect standard. Ashely's confidence varies, coming out in particular situations stronger than in others. She prides herself on her positive outlook on life, which often clashes with her brothers belief that their family is tainted since the passing of their father (Brian Rayner) in 2012. In her younger years, Ashley found herself coming to her brother for everything. She believed that Hayden carried the best life advice and outlooks, however this has since changed as Ashley has found herself mature and adopt her own opinions. Her greatest weakness is being deemed a 'know-it-all' as she often carries unusual and 'unnecessary' facts, willing to share them at near any time. With personal beliefs and lifestyles dividing them, the relationship between Ashley and Hayden has deteriorated over time. Ashley's relationship with her mother however is very different. She finds herself assisting her mother whenever she is able to, often taking matters into her own hands as her mother suffers from short-term memory loss - something that was brought on by the death of her husband. On most days, the household only consists of the pair, as Hayden is rarely with the two of them. The Rayner family moved from Melbourne, Australia to Crawley, England in 2018. The decision was finalised by their Auntie (Leanne Rayner), who often supports them financially, in order to give them a fresh start in a new country. This so happened to be the part of England that longtime family friends were currently residing in. Ashley, being very open minded, was excited and open to this significant change in lifestyle. After losing her father to lung cancer, a main peeve of Ashley's is smokers - especially those who do it purely for the image, such as her own brother. Their opposing viewpoints on the matter divide them further each time the conversation is initiated, usually ending with Hayden snakily leaving the exchange. Ashley believes that there is hope for her brother, and constantly tries to talk him out of drug dealing - this however, shows no sign of stopping. She is strong, yet highly respectful with her view points, and refuses to lose anybody else who she loves in the same way that she unfortunately lost her father. Her morals are justified and logical, and her greatest desire in life is to leave an impactful message. Relationships Whilst confident at times, Ashley states that relationships are not her strongest subject to discuss. Ashley is very much invested in love and all that comes with it, however she is unsure how to approach her feelings, and not a natural flirt. Her pick-up ability was tested upon asking Charlie Pearsons, of all people, out for a meal. In the past, Ashley had gone out with several people, however she found that nobody connected with her on a level she would wish to take further. Its unlikely that Ashley will show romantic interest nowadays, however there is somebody she wouldn't mind getting to know better.